


After the after party - Gundham Tanaka

by StarkMarvel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, tanaka gundham / reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkMarvel/pseuds/StarkMarvel
Summary: drunk gundham can't help but want you.





	After the after party - Gundham Tanaka

**Author's Note:**

> like mentioned in the tags there is light use of BDSM so if that ain't for you I wouldn't read this.

my head was banging and I felt my wrists throb as a silky material dangled off them, blankets were everywhere and the smell of alcohol lingered over me, I sat up and my vision was slightly blurry but I could see the room was a mess and--   
wait this isn't my room...  
I suddenly looked beside me and to my shock, a shirtless Gundham Tanaka was asleep next to me his hair fallen in front of his face and his eyeliner slightly smudged, I took this opportunity to rest my aching head against his chest and fall back asleep trying to recall last nights event.

( Time skip to last night )

" Don't you think you've had enough to drink Gundham?"   
I walked up to him taking the glass away from his hand  
" y-you're no f-fun" he stuttered from how drunk he was, gundham grabbed onto me trying to grab the glass but I refused to let him drink anymore but as I was forced against the wall the drink had fallen out of my hands and all over the carpet  
" Gundham! what are you doing?!" kazuichi shouted running over to make sure I was okay, he grabbed gundham taking him away from me but gundham retaliated with a punch to kazuichi's face, everything went silent and everyone's eyes were on us Gundham was panting heavily as he had just ran but as kazuichi was knocked out on the floor I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room out of shame and shock   
when I got outside the moon was out and the cold night air had made me shiver   
"y/n!" I heard gundham call my name as he attempted to run and catch up with me  
" what do you want Gundham?" I turned around and crossed my arms showing I was clearly pissed   
" oh come on ! don't be like this " he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer, i pushed him away violently  
" Gundham Tanaka. You. Are. Drunk"I almost felt bad for him, I grabbed his hand and started to walk home with him as he drunkenly stumbled along with me.  
As we reached his cottage I stepped in with him and that's when everything started Gundham tightly grabbed my hips pushing me against the wall towering over me, as much as this was intimidating he just had an energy of lust around him, he started feeling around my body and kissing my neck before making eye contact with me again but we were both silent because we both knew what was going on  
" you listen to me now okay ?" I just nodded at his command as he began to slide my over jacket off throwing it to the corner of the room leaving me in my ( f/c ) tank top his eyes looked down at my chest making me blush and feel my heart really start racing now, Gundham smirked lifting the shirt up over my arms leaving me in my ( f/c ) bra before kissing me again leaving hickeys all down my neck and onto my collar bone before taking one of my breasts into his hands squeezing it ever so lightly making me let out a quiet sigh that was almost a moan   
Gundham kept teasing me by kissing my body and just getting more into it as he did, while he was playing with my body he placed his knee just under my crotch brushing my sensitive area making me squeal from the sudden friction but I took this opportunity and ground myself against him getting some kind of pleasure down there as I was going crazy for it at this point, suddenly Gundham grabbed picking me up and throwing me on the bed   
"I said you listen to me " his voice had gotten deeper and full of lust, he stood above me removing his coat and boots as he did I took my shoes off laying back down on the bed feeling all my heat rush to my core ready for Gundham we hadn't had sex in a while as he is usually very busy but this, this seemed different from the usual, he leaned over me with his arms either side of me trapping me in place   
" Gundham ...please "I silently begged wanting something to happen soon   
he then kisses down my stomach down to the bone that really tickles if anything slides across it so of course I giggled as he did but kept moaning too he was so close I just wanted him inside me that's all I could think , Gundhams teeth gripped the hem of my skirt pulling it off like an animal and throwing it off over to where my top was leaving me basically naked   
" Gundham?" I whispered as he looked up at me again   
" yes Princess?" my stomach fluttered at the nickname he had given me   
" i..erm,...could you"I couldn't find the right words so I just looked him up and down and I think he got the drift as he stood straight up again untangling his scarf laying it on the pillows and slowly pulling off his shirt revealing his pale, toned body I could feel my insane blush but also the dripping wet mess coming from my core , I started to rub my thigs together wanting Gundham so badly just waiting in anticipation as he slid his dark jeans off revealing the prominent boner in his boxers.  
Now we were both naked taking in each other's perfect bodies before Gundham grabbed my legs pulling me to the edge of the bed so his face was meters away from my core, his hot breath made me even wetter, I lifted up my back so he could remove my ( f/c ) panties.  
" it seems you have been sexually excited princess " Gundham mocked as we grabbed my thighs and leaving bruises from how hard he grabbed them before slowly licking my core and its juices making me moan his name and grab his hair pulling it slightly making me moan too , he just kept getting deeper and harder with his tongue we were both moaning and groaning but I was getting close I felt the knot in my stomach start to release   
" Gundham! I'm going to-!" but he stopped making me whine   
" No! Gundham please "I was begging but looked down, his boner had gotten harder, he took down his boxers letting his erection spring against his stomach already with pre-cum dripping down it.  
I knew how rough this was going to be and the fact he is drunk makes it better. He crawled on the bed getting on top of me and rubbing my wet clit that was extremely sensitive before grabbing his scarf, at first I was confused but once he grabbed my wrists and started to wrap them up in it I realized he was tying me up and without hesitation Gundham slammed his full length inside me making me scream his name and surely anyone living around this cottage would have heard ( r i p komaeda)   
Gundham was rough, he always has been during sex, he grabbed my tied up arms and placed them above my head while fucking me the hardest he ever has while moving his mouth down to my breasts leaving multiple love bites across them and covering old ones from earlier this evening  
" f-fuck gundham! harder!" I shouted while moaning he obliged and started thrusting harder making me scream and scratch my nails down his back leaving trails of blood whilst I was making him bleed I felt a warm substance run down my neck, Gundham had bitten me so hard that he'd drawn blood but I didn't mind it just turned me on more as he kept biting and sucking at my neck then after he had gotten closer and finished with my neck he lifted his head up, mouth covered in blood and a lustful look in his eyes like an animal in heat.  
My delicate wrists started to hurt but the feeling of Gundham took the pain away, we were both close I could feel myself get tight around him   
" Princess is getting tighter " he started moaning which only made me closer hearing him enjoy himself, his thrusts got harder and deeper  
" Gundham I'm going to cum!" I moaned grabbing his arms and screaming with every thrust as I felt his member hit my womb  
I felt his member pulsate until I could feel his last few thrusts and them all his seed fill me up completely, so much some dripped on the bed, just the feeling of his cum made me rich my limit too screaming his name and kissing him hard  
we both rose out our highs, he reached above me untying the scarf showing the red marks but then collapsing beside me breathing heavily   
" I love you " he whispered grabbing me but gently pulling me into his chest minding my fresh bruises   
" I love you too Gundham " I kissed his lips before passing out listening to his heartbeat.


End file.
